Shinmiri
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part seventeen of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. Bored out of his mind, Nick decides to go see Poppu, hoping to cure his boredom...


Author's Note: Okay, here comes another chapter of the _Ojamajo Doremi Affections_ series! This one features everybody's favorite cute younger witch, Poppu! Now, seeing as Poppu is a bit younger than the rest of the main cast, this one is going to be more friendship than romance, but the romantic aspect will still be there a bit, because that's just how I roll.

_"Shinmiri" – "Heart to heart"_

Well, to put it simply... I AM BORED.

Everyone's out of town on summer trips, even Momoko and the girls.

Why does that stupid summer camp have to invite EVERYBODY I KNOW to it?! That just isn't fair!!

All of my Ojamajo friends went to that stupid summer camp, and I got left behind because the camp staff DIDN'T SEND ME AN INVITATION!!! How stupid can you get?!

So now, I'm just traipsing about the city with absolutely nothing to do, boredom driving me nuts...

I don't know how much I can take of this.

As I walked by the Harukaze household, I suddenly noticed that one of the lights was on.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice explode from the house.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE, BASS?!"

That must have been Poppu saying that. Doremi told me a couple days ago that Poppu had recently got into playing _Mega Man 8_. I never knew Poppu liked retro games...

Deciding to see what the ruckus was about, I walked up to the door of the Harukaze household and knocked a couple times.

A few seconds later, Poppu appeared in the doorway.

"Hey there, Kellysi-chan!!" Poppu giggled. "What brings you to our humble household?"

"Well, Poppu-chan, in a few words, I'm bored," I responded, groaning a bit.

"So you wanted someone to talk to, right?"

Wow, she's good.

"Well, come on in!!" Poppu stated, letting me enter.

As I sat down on the couch and looked at Poppu's paused game, I smiled. "So, Doremi-chan tells me you've really been getting into _Mega Man 8_ lately. How is it?"

"It's a pretty fun game!!" the red witch giggled. "I'm on Wily Stage 3, but Bass is giving me so much trouble!!"

"WHOA!!" I exclaimed, surprised that Poppu had gotten that far. After all, Mega Man games are known for being hair-rippingly tough, right?

"Surprised, huh?" Poppu grinned.

"Very," I couldn't help but say.

"So, enough about my game for now. What's on your mind, Kellysi-chan?"

I sighed, boredom leaking from my very voice. "I just needed someone to talk to. Ai-chan told me that Momoko lost her cell phone to that jerk of a camp director, so I haven't heard from her in ages. It worries the heck out of me..."

"Yeah, I can understand how it would be hard on someone..." Poppu sighed. "I haven't heard from Makoto-kun in a long time..."

Nick smiled. "You really like that boy, don't you?"

Poppu blushed at that. I have to admit, she always looks cute when she's blushing.

"You could say that."

I looked back outside. With a loud thunderclap, it had just started raining.

"Well, isn't that perfect?" I groaned.

"Yeah," Poppu responded. "Remember what happened the last time it rained?"

I groaned a bit, not wanting to remember that aggravating day.

"I couldn't believe those idiots would even try something like that," I noted.

"Some people are really THAT desperate for attention," Poppu replied.

I continued to look out the window, both of us just sitting in silence for the next minute.

"Not much to do on a Saturday, huh?" Poppu giggled.

"You're telling me?" I responded, kinda glad she'd brought that up. Much better than sitting there doing nothing, right?

"Say, Kellysi-chan, did you want to hear a piano piece that I've been practicing?" Poppu suddenly asked.

Finally, something to do!! "Sure, Poppu-chan."

With that, Poppu led me to the dining room, where the Harukaze family piano was located.

After taking her seat, Poppu grinned at me. "Well, Kellysi-chan, get ready for me to blow your mind."

"If you think you can, go for it," I grinned.

Poppu let her hands glide skillfully over the piano keys as she played her piece.

I found myself lost in Poppu's beautiful playing from the first note. The piece felt so emotional... God, I can't wait to tell Doremi how her sister's improved!

After about fifty seconds, Poppu finished playing and looked back at me. "So, did you like that?"

"Poppu-chan, that was WONDERFUL!!" I exclaimed. "You've gotten so much better since the last time I heard you playing..."

"Thanks, Kellysi-chan," Poppu stated, blushing again.

And before I knew what had hit me, Poppu had walked up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Say, maybe do you think you could help me with Bass?"

THAT brought a grin to my face.

"I thought you'd never ask. I've beaten _Mega Man 8_ into the ground more times than I can count!!"

Poppu couldn't do much but giggle at that.


End file.
